Lack of available responsive options for existing web sites, and the wide spectrum under which sites and/or pages can fall presents a challenge for a satisfying user experience with hosted services, such as a collaboration service. There may be multiple templates that can be used to create a site and/or page, and within those templates, there may be capabilities and features provided to “cross-over” into other templates. For example, a user may create a publishing page from a Team Site template and vice versa.